


Всадники

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Четыре встречи со Всадниками, которые повлияли на Дина Винчестератаймлайн s05 — начало и конец Апокалипсиса
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188575
Kudos: 1





	Всадники

**ВОЙНА**

Воевать — мужское занятие. Дин, привыкший к оружию с малых лет, не представляет себе другой жизни. Он охотник, он спасает людей. Дин вырос охотником среди охотников, суровых, вооруженных до зубов мужчин. Но когда жизнь сводит его с охотницами женского пола, тушуется. Элен и Джо, Тамара, Оливия, даже собственная мать в молодости. А, и бабушка еще! Сильные, мужественные, серьезные женщины, женщины с непростой судьбой. И у Дина в моменты взаимодействия с ними сбоит шаблон. Потому что мужественными и сильными должны быть мужчины. А женщины… они же женщины, милые и слабые. Их нужно беречь, окружать заботой и спокойствием. Женщинам следует растить детей, греть им молоко на ночь, обрезать корки с хлеба. А не шататься ночами, в грязи, под дождем или снегом, не вспарывать смрадные животы тварей, не дышать вонью из их пастей, не чувствовать, как черная кровь стекает по рукам. Не женское это дело. Дин не сомневается — феминистки бы его осудили за сексизм. Но те феминистки не отмывали нож в ледяном ручье и не зашивали на себе раны.

Вот Джо… Она же девочка совсем, хрупкая. Ее в кино бы водить, по кафешкам, на руках носить, оберегать. А у нее обрез под подушкой, нож за поясом и сталь во взгляде. Ей бы целоваться с мальчишками, а она убивает.

У Дина сердце кровью обливается, когда Джо насмерть бьется со своей матерью и кричит ей: «Черноглазая тварь!» А Элен лишь отводит удары, чтобы не повредить своей дочери-демону.

Война — это страшно. Она никого не делит на мужчин или на женщин. Только на пушечное мясо. Дин счастлив, что в этот раз они с Сэмом быстро спасли и Эллен, и Джо, и Руфуса, и всех остальных. Хватит ли сил и времени в следующий раз, не знает никто. И никто не знает, как не пускать женщин на войну.

**ГОЛОД**

Легко быть мертвым. Когда ты мертвый, легко шутить, подкатывать к девчонкам, говорить глупости и совершенно не переживать из-за этого. Не переживать за себя. Абсолютно.

Не страшно понимать, что умираешь. Зато страшно видеть смерть других. Когда ты влегкую предлагаешь Джо провести вместе последнюю ночь на земле — потому что взаправду веришь, что она последняя, — а на следующий день замираешь от ужаса, глядя в ее затуманенные смертью глаза. Ей тоже страшно, очень. Но она любит тебя, вас всех, и жертвует собой, несмотря на страх.

А другая, с который ты был так близок, как только могут быть близки мужчина и женщина, наоборот, делает самое плохое, что можно тебе сделать — убивает брата.

Спасибо Михаилу, что покончил с Анной и воскресил Сэма. Но он стирает память маме и отцу, и значит, все усилия, его и Сэма, напрасны — мама погибнет в срок. Смерть, везде смерть. Вокруг и внутри.

Зато после встречи с Михаилом у Дина внутри схлопывается воронка опасения, что он скажет да архангелу. Потому что они похожи. Они, черт возьми, почти одинаковы. А Дин знает, как подавить те свои стороны, которые за подчинение отцу и всеобщую справедливость любой ценой. Это легко. 

Но сразу его накрывает озарением, что тогда и Сэм с Люцифером должны быть схожи. И если вина Дина — море вины — до смерти, до черной дыры разъедает его душу, то вина Сэма — тоже море — превращается в ярость и выплескивается наружу. Еще и жажда демонской крови. Сэм так уязвим в этом, так открыт. Перед Люцифером он весь как на ладони.

Когда Голод, мерзкий старикашка, дотрагивается до Дина, тот кричит. Но не от боли, там нечему болеть. Он кричит от понимания. Теперь он четко знает две вещи.

Первая. Они проиграют. Они уже проиграли. Нет, конечно, Дин пойдет до конца. Приложит все силы, будет говорить нужные слова, поднимать на бой. Но он знает, что войне между ангелами и демонами, которая убьет человечество и планету, суждено быть.

Вторая. Сэм скажет Люциферу да. И это только вопрос времени. Дин пойдет до конца, он будет бороться за брата изо всех сил. Но Сэм скажет да. 

Дин кричит от ужаса, не за себя, за Сэма. Он живой, он уязвим. Придется его прикрывать. И Дину будет легко, ибо не осталось в нем ни ярости, ни вины, ни жажды. Хорошо быть мертвым.

**ЧУМА**

Как слабо человеческое тело. Дин думает об этом, когда Захария награждает его раком желудка в термальной стадии и горлом идет кровь вперемешку с пораженными некрозом тканями. Думает, когда после проигрыша Ведьмаку чувствует каждый сустав, каждый орган. И все, абсолютно все болит, а сердце норовит остановиться. И когда они с Сэмом корчатся на полу больницы, а над ними потешается Чума, Дин тоже думает только об этом. Как. Слабо. Человеческое. Тело.

Почему всем подряд нужен человеческий костюм, вессель, сосуд? Всем — демонам, ангелам, архангелам. Ведь человек довольно хрупкая штука, одно неверное движение, и можно проломить себе голову или свернуть шею. Почему такие влиятельные сущности, как архангелы, не придумали себе что-то посерьезней? Что-то наподобие костюма трансформеров, например. Да и ангелы могли бы быть поизобретательней. Дин вот устал постоянно стряхивать с себя кровавые ошметки Каса (спасибо тому неведомому, которое его каждый раз воскресает, конечно).

Вот ты бежишь на бой, в одной руке пистолет, в другой мачете. Слева прикрывает тыл брат. Ты готов биться, биться до конца, до победы, ну на крайний случай до последнего вздоха. Сердце горит уверенностью в своих силах, непобедимость. С тобой удача Винчестеров, почти неуязвимость.

Но малейшее движение врага, и все, что ты можешь, — выть, сжавшись в комок. Кусать до крови губы и молить о помощи. Перед глазами лишь слепящая, выжигающая внутренности боль. Бой и сражение, победа и поражения — ты даже не вспоминаешь, что такие слова есть. Ты больше не человек, ты комок страданий.

Боль, болезнь, беспомощность — это все, что ждет тебя в конце. И дело не в Чуме, всадниках, Апокалипсисе. Это касается каждого человека, который живет на Земле. Любого. Кто и слыхом не слыхивал о подобных глупостях. Каждый умрет, и повезет, если без особых мучений. Говорят, что душевная боль сильна. Возможно. Но физическая сильнее.

Когда Кас отрубает всаднику палец с кольцом и боль отступает, Дин садится, с трудом подтягивая к себе колени, сплевывает кровь и вытирает подбородок. Внутри все тихо. В голове снова мысли — у нас уже три кольца, удача на нашей стороне, возможно даже, что мы победим, я не отдам им Сэма. Дин готов биться со всем миром и бороться до конца. Как быстро забывается боль. Милосердный мозг выделяет нужную химию, психика блокирует плохое. 

Дин встает, протягивает руку Сэму, благодарит Каса. Он снова на пути воина. Пережитые страдания отступают на задний план. Но Дин знает, что они могут в любой момент вернуться, и тогда он снова станет не Дином Винчестером, сыном Джона Винчестера и старшим братом Сэма Винчестера, а комком ослепляющей беспощадной Боли.

**СМЕРТЬ**

Как-то раз в мотеле Дин услышал по телевизору одного горе-популиста, мнившим себя психологом. _Учитесь смотреть на себя и свою проблему со стороны_ — вещал он. — _Это большое достижение для ее понимания и решения. А еще круче_ — говорил он, а толстые щеки лоснились от жира, — _посмотрите на себя сверху. Словно вы Наблюдатель._ Да, он так сказал это слово, что понятно было, что Наблюдатель следует произносить с большой буквы. _Словно вы смотрите кино._

Дин тогда выматерился и выключил телек. Вот бы этого козла да на место Дина. Дин полюбовался, как бы тот мог, глядя со стороны, решить его проблему с попаданием в Ад через… уже два месяца. Хотя Дин не отказался бы посмотреть такое кино, да. Он бы немного поржал над тупостью героя, немного прослезился в конце и, радостный, выключил бы кино к черту. Офигенно раздавать направо и налево подобные советы, когда твоя жизнь в полном порядке.

Но никто не готовил Дина к тому, что на него однажды посмотрят сверху. С такой невообразимой высоты, что мозг откажется воспринимать.

Смерть сказал — _микроб, бактерия_. Сказал — _я старше Бога, но и его заберу в свое время._

И Дин действительно вдруг увидел со стороны — их маленькую планетку, хаотичное копошение миллиардов людишек, их глупейшие страсти и волнения. Даже угроза Апокалипсиса и гибели казалась ненастоящей, игрушечной. И все его, Дина, переживания, вина, бесконечная борьба — да вся жизнь наконец! — увиделись абсолютной ничтожностью. Мгновением огромной Вселенной.

Но тут Смерть сказал — _попробуй пиццу. Вкусно же, да? Ради этого я не смешаю Чикаго с пылью._ Сказал — _мне нужна твоя помощь_. И с готовностью протянул кольцо. 

И Дин как будто очнулся. Вернулся прежний масштаб, цели вернулись. Стали вновь ясными и достижимыми. Борьба обрела пропавший было смысл, а жизнь — свою цель.

Нашлись силы соврать, что он отпустит Сэма в Клетку. Ага, щаз, ждите! В кармане позвякивали все четыре кольца, в голове крутилось — мы победим!

Садясь в Импалу, Дин поймал себя на желании когда-нибудь, может, в следующей жизни еще раз встретить Смерть и поговорить с ним. Не о делах. О вечности.

Но он тряхнул головой — глупости какие! — и взялся за телефон. Надо сообщить Сэму, что они у цели.


End file.
